Anywhere With You, Is Perfect
by ksjf2012
Summary: I've woken her up...


I hated doing what I was about to do, but I had to. I needed to wake her up and get her in the car. She could go back to sleep there, but I needed her to wake up for a minute. I gently brushed hair off her forehead and kissed the soft white skin softly. She mewed and moved around under the blankets, turning to her side. She sighed out and snuggled into the comforter and the shirt of mine she was wearing. "Baby…" I whispered softly in her ear, kissing her lobe and then nibbling on it gently. 1"_despierte a la Niña_." I knew it was a low blow to whisper Spanish in her ear because it was one of her weaknesses with me, but I wanted her to wake up. And she did. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at me, lazily. I smiled down at her and kissed the side of her nose. "Hello beautiful…"

"What do you want?" I chuckled and kneeled next to her on the bed putting my hands outside her head. She was so cheerful when she was woken up. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to 3."

"In the morning?!" She groaned and turned her body lying on her stomach shoving her face in the pillow. Faintly through the pillow I could hear her mumble something along the lines of, "go away" and I chuckled kissing the back of her neck. She had pulled her hair into a tight bun before she went to bed, but now it was a messy tangle of light brown hair. My lips moved up to the bottom of her ear and sighed quietly. She lifted her head and groaned very loudly. "Leave me alone Carlos! I want to sleep!" I chuckled and got up on my knees and pushed the blanket back off her body smiling like an idiot. Her shirt, well mine, was about three sizes too big. It was just a plain white V-neck shirt that for some reason she loved. She claimed it was because when I would go on tour and would have to leave her behind, she would ware it to sleep, and would smell me. My cologne and my own natural husky scent. She said it would lull her to sleep and if she wrapped her arms around herself, it would feel like I was there, with her, rocking her to sleep. I continued to push the blankets back and chuckled softly seeing her little butt in a pair of black short shorts. The bottoms of her ass cheeks were sticking out and I could have kissed the skin off them. I looked up to the back of her head just as my fingers gently traced over the skin on the back of her thighs. Suddenly she pushed up groaning and stared at me, also sitting on her knees. "Carlos stop it! I'm tired!" I laughed and got off the bed, watching her eyes look down and across my body. "Why are you dressed?" I shook my head reaching out for her. She sighed and reluctantly moved into my arms, letting me lift her up. I held her, bridal style and started walking to the bedroom door. "Why am I not surprised with you?"

"What do you mean princess?" She snuggled into my neck, yawning and slightly stretching.

"I mean…leave it to you, to wake me up at 3 in the morning just so you can do something sweet and romantic."

"How do you know I'm going to do something sweet and romantic?" She snorted and I stopped by the couch, slowly putting her down. Her arms left my neck and she rubbed her eyes yawning again. "Put your shoes on. I'll go get your glasses." She looked up fast and groaned.

"I hate my glasses." I smiled, held the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. "Where are we going?" I shook my head and turned back into the bedroom. "Then grab me a pair of jeans!" I smiled and walked to her closet, pushing open the door. I grabbed a random pair of dark blue skinny jeans and turned, leaving her closet door open. I got in the bathroom grabbing her black glasses case, ignoring the contact case she would have demanded I grab for her. I chuckled, quickly turning and walking back out into our living room. She was sitting still but her little black shorts were folded on the couch arm rest. I put her jeans out in front of her face and she stood grabbing them. I watched her as she turned only a little and lifted one leg putting it through the jean hole. I glanced down at her ass, nicely exposed and resisted reaching out to touch it. "Are you ever going to tell me where were going?" I laughed and shook my head as she put her other leg through. When she had them buttoned and zipped I handed her, her glasses and she put them on, sighing. "Well let's go then, get it over with." She walked to the front door and slipped on a pair of black and white converse, reaching out for my hand. I sighed grabbing my wallet and keys off the table and took her hand, leading her outside.

As soon as we got in my car, an old '68 Mustang with no seat divider, she laid her head down on my thigh and fell right asleep. I set my free hand on her hip and drove in complete silence, nonstop smiling. In all honesty I didn't really know where we were going. But I knew if she was by my side it didn't matter. I was probably just going to drive up the coast until I found something interesting, or until she woke up, demanding I tell her my plans.

I occasionally glanced down at her sleeping body, smiling small at myself. Her legs were tucked up to her chest with both arms curled into each other under her chin. I knew she would just go back to sleep as soon as she got in the car, but I didn't realize how distracting seeing her small body fast asleep on my side would be. Thank the lord there were barely any other cars out on the road.

I had driven for an hour before I heard my stomach growl. I pulled off the highway by the coast still and pulled into a gas station, needing gas and coffee or something to keep me awake. However I came across a small problem with the sleeping beauty on my lap. I turned off the engine and glanced in the back seat seeing one of my sweaters on the seat. I reached back as best as I could and balled it up, lifting her head gently and getting out quietly. I set her head on the sweater and got out, shutting the door softly.

I didn't take long in the station, except going for a pee. When I came out, gas paid for, I had two steaming cups of coffee and a bag full of food and stuff for the road. I filled up the gas tank, leaning against the car, loving the way the cool air hit around my face and the how I could faintly hear the waves crashing out on the ocean and smiled. This moment was perfect. And it became more perfect when I got back in the car, surprised to see my sleeping girl awake and sitting up, applying chap stick to her lips. The sweater I had her head on, was now on her body zipped up. I smiled at her putting a cup of coffee out to her and setting the bag between us. "Where are we?" I sipped my coffee and turned on the car.

"Not really sure actually. I just know were about an hour out of L.A. but we're still on the coast." She nodded and I started pulling out of the gas station. "How come you woke up?" She chuckled sliding over to me, setting her coffee down and putting the bag on the floor. She raised my arm and snuggled under it, making me sit my coffee on her side.

"Because I remembered what today was and I realized I forgot to tell you something." I smiled, feeling a blush creep over my face. "Is this why you wanted to drive out to nowhere in particular?" I nodded and pulled her closer into me. "Well then…" Her head turned and her lips touched my cheek. "Happy birthday handsome. Another year older, which means you are becoming my sugar daddy more and more." I laughed and shook my head.

"First of all, I'm technically not 24 until noon today2, and just because your two years younger than me does not make me your sugar daddy." She giggled, laying her head on my chest and I sighed out, happy. "Is there anywhere in particular you would want to go?" One of her arms wrapped around my stomach and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's your choice. It's your birthday." I nodded staring off into the horizon seeing the sun slowly starting to rise. I smiled setting my chin on top of her head and sighed.

"Anywhere with you, is perfect for me."

**HEY! YIPPIE SKIPPY!**

**IT'S MY VERY FIRST CARLOS ONE SHOT, AND I LOVE IT TO DEATH!**

**I'M NOT SURE IF WHAT I WROTE IN SPANISH IS CORRECT…SOMEONE HELP ME OUT WITH THAT. I DON'T KNOW SPANISH ALL THAT WELL AND I DON'T WANT TO COME OFF AS STUPID.**

**I LOOEKD DESPRETLY, EVERYWHERE TO FIND OUT EXACTLY WHEN HE WAS BORN, BUT I COUDLN'T FIND IT SO AGAIN IF ANYONE KNOWS, LET ME KNOW! **

**THANKS A BILLION! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
